Card dispensers for IC cards have been variously developed. For example, a card dispenser by this applicant has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication 7-26276 (Japanese Utility Model Application 63-60147). U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,587 is based on this Japanese application. In the above patent specification, a dispenser for thin cards such as telephone cards, or the like is disclosed. In the equipment disclosed, a rubber roller is used in order to send out a thin card. In addition, the equipment has been devised so that the sending out of the thin cards in a piled state, for example two cards, may be prevented.
As descried above, conventional card dispensers have been considered only as to thin cards such as telephone cards, etc. Therefore this does not adapt to a slightly thicker card in order to surely send these out one by one. For example, IC cards and cards with a manual, which are together packed in transparent films, etc. can not effectively be sent out. It was anticipated that the packaging film, etc. would be damaged, since a rubber roller arrangement is used. Further, in conventional dispensers a part, which stores a plurality of cards or a cassette part, is included in the equipment main body. Therefore, design changes, etc. had to be made in cases which the size and type of cards, etc. were changed.
As a result, improvements are required in view of the management difficulties and in order to provide a dispenser for many types of cards.